Touka
- Post-Aogiri= - Past ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |name = Touka Kirishima |kanji = 霧嶋 董香 （きりしま とうか） |romaji = Kirishima Tōka |alias = Rabbit |species = Ghoul |status = Deceased |age = 17 (Tokyo Ghoul) 18 (after Ch. 89) 20 (Tokyo Ghoul:re) 21 (after '':re'' Ch. 59) |gender = Female |birthday = July 1st |height = 156 cm |weight = 45 kg |foot length = 22.5 cm |blood type = O |affiliations = :re Anteiku (Formerly) Goat Gas Masks |occupation = Ghoul Investigator |relatives = Ayato Kirishima (Younger Brother) Arata Kirishima (Father) Renji Yomo (Uncle) |ward = 20th Ward |rc type = Ukaku |rc level = |unique ghoul states = Pseudo-Electrokinesis |rating = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = ''Days'': Chapter 1 |game debut = ''Tokyo Ghoul: Jail'' |jp voice = Sora Amamiya |en voice = Brina Palencia |stage play = Aya Tabata |film actor = Fumika Shimizu }} Touka Kirishima (霧嶋 董香, Kirishima Tōka) is a ghoul and an ex-waitress at Anteiku. While hunting, she wears a rabbit mask and her alias is Rabbit (ラビット, Rabitto). In Tokyo Ghoul, she was a second-year student at Kiyomi High School in the beginning and a third-year student after the post-Aogiri timeskip. After the timeskip, she returns as the manager of the coffee shop :re. Appearance Touka was a slender teenage girl noted for being attractive. She has dark straight hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face. On the outside, she is considered a cute, normal girl that one would not suspect to be a ghoul. Her facial features and hairstyle bears a resemblance to her mother and her brother, to the extent that Banjou thought she was him at first. She normally wears her waitress or high school uniform but her casual clothes are tomboyish street wear. As Rabbit, she wears a long coat jacket, rabbit mask and blonde, or sometimes a pink wig, to conceal her identity. After the Aogiri arc, her hair reaches shoulder length, but her signature bangs remain the same. As a child she wore dresses, and bunny hair-clip on the left side of her bangs, and her hairstyle was much the same. However, her bangs at first were brushed to the side revealing her whole face. After the timeskip, Touka grew into a beautiful young woman and has reverted back to her short bob cut. Her bangs are shorter, reaching her nose instead of her chin and considerably bouncier than her previous bob hair cut. Touka's hair has become a lighter color and she has switched to a more feminine style of clothing. She wears a white wide neck blouse with a black apron over the top for her waitress outfit. When Touka's moving around as a "ghoul," she wears trench coats, pants, and boots. Manga Depiction Touka Profile.png|Touka's profile in Vol. 2. Touka - Kid.png|Touka as a child. Touka at age fourteen.png|Touka at age 14. Touka's introduction.png|Touka's introduction in Chapter 1: Remake. Touka_Disguise.jpg|Touka disguised as a student. Touka's mask -Rabbit.png|Touka's mask. Touka comes to Tsukiyama's aid.jpg|Touka's appearance in :re. Anime Depiction Young Touka and Ayato.png|Touka, and her brother Ayato, as children. Young Touka.png|Young Touka. Touka as Rabbit.png|Touka's mask. Personality Her rash attitude comes from having to live a hard-working double-life of a human and ghoul identity. As a human, she presents as a normal girl attending school with normal friends and being a café waitress. As a ghoul, she reveals a more reckless and ruthless personality full of hatred for ghoul investigators. This stems from the fact that her family was torn apart by the CCG and she had to live a fugitive life until leading a more docile life by attending school. After being separated from her brother Ayato, she grows to appreciate her human life and starts to desperately hold onto it. As Shuu Tsukiyama notes, she had previously looked more dangerous and cold but has somewhat softened up because of her friends and possibly Ken Kaneki's influence. When Touka was fourteen years old, she expressed a much colder demeanor, and displayed a harsh glare, but these traits subsided over the years. After the timeskip, Touka possesses a much gentler and warmer personality compared to how she was back then. She is also seen smiling a lot more and greets people politely even outside her workplace. But she can revert back to her old personality if it is someone she is well acquainted with such as Nishiki and Tsukiyama. Plot Background Touka resided in the 20th ward with her younger brother Ayato, and her father, Arata. They lived by trying to blend into human society as much as possible, so Arata tried to teach them all the necessities by taking them to the library and even convincing them to eat human food. Touka always had more faith and confidence in her father than Ayato did. Touka and Ayato began caring for an injured bird, and she showed a fondness for them and collecting earthworms. On the night before Arata was captured by ghoul investigators, Touka promised her father that she would teach Ayato many things as an elder sister. When Arata never came back, Touka believed he was still alive, and berated Ayato for thinking otherwise. The siblings visited Satou, where they were forced to eat human food; eventually being sold out as ghoul investigators approached them. In order to protect herself and Ayato, Touka unleashed her kagune for the first time, killing the investigators. Touka and Ayato ran away from home immediately. After some time they went to Anteiku, and were watched of by Yoshimura. As they grew up, the siblings continued to acquire power, occasionally fighting against Shuu Tsukiyama as well. Touka was offered a school life, and to repay Anteiku, she was asked to work as a waitress at the coffee shop. She met Yoriko at school, but Ayato was against the idea of interacting with humans, telling her that she would die if she continued to befriend humans. After Ayato left Anteiku, Touka heard of his malevolent actions on the 14th ward and other districts of Tokyo. Prologue Touka appeared first as a waitress serving both Ken Kaneki and his best friend, Hideyoshi Nagachika in Anteiku. She presented herself as a shy girl who ran away flustered by Hide's charismatic flirting. Later on, she passed by Kaneki and Rize Kamishiro while they were on their date and stopped to glance at the two. Her friend Yoriko Kosaka asked her what was wrong, but Touka said it was nothing, and they continued on. She later encountered Kaneki who witnessed a drunk old man trying to sexually assault her; thinking Kaneki was a ghoul due to his kakugan, she revealed herself as a ghoul after slicing half of the old man's head off. She was confused with Kaneki having only a single kakugan and being the human whom Rize targeted. When she asked him about it, he ran away. Soon after, Kaneki came to her begging for help. Touka refused to help a former human and told him to go off and die on his own. However, the manager of Anteiku, Yoshimura, rebuked her and gave Kaneki a portion of human meat. After Kaneki left the café, Touka questioned her manager about why he helped Kaneki. Yoshimura asked Touka what she knew about the recent organ transplant scandal, which Touka admitted to knowing little about. Yoshimura explained that two people were involved and that one of them was Rize. Touka could not believe Rize died that way and was further shocked to learn that Kaneki was the human who received her organs. One day, she passed through Rize's old feeding ground and saw Nishiki Nishio attacking Kaneki, accusing him of trespassing on his territory. Touka stepped in and declared that the place was not Nishiki's feeding ground, but Rize Kamishiro's. Nishiki retorted that it was originally his until Rize came, but Touka, unfazed, responded that the feeding grounds would be re-allotted among the weaker ghouls and that it was his own fault for being too weak. Angered, Nishiki attacked Touka, but was immediately defeated. After Nishiki fled Kaneki began to have a mental breakdown, unable to comprehend the ways of ghouls. Fed up with Kaneki's complaining, she tried to force feed him, but Kaneki spat the meat out. Touka verbally tried to convince Kaneki to eat once more, but his breakdown only worsened. She stood by silently annoyed until Kaneki labelled ghouls as monsters. Enraged, Touka assaulted Kaneki then berated his actions. With vitriol she told Kaneki that he was neither ghoul nor human, so did not belong anywhere. With one last warning about the pain ghouls endure from starvation, she left Kaneki alone in the alley. (In the anime, she force-feeds him, shoving the corpse's flesh into his mouth.) Some time later, Touka spoke with Yomo on the phone and asked for him to wait for her a bit longer as she had business to take care of. She found Kaneki, who had lost control of his hunger after he fought with Nishiki and was about to eat an unconscious Hide. She once again told him of the suffering ghouls undergo due to starvation and that he would regret eating his friend. Touka declared she would help Kaneki before she drew out her kagune. She later brought the unconscious Kaneki and Hide to Anteiku to be treated. There, Yoshimura suggested that Kaneki work at Anteiku. Elsewhere Touka sat bandaged and resting from the wounds she received when she stopped Kaneki's rampage. Doves' Emergence When Kaneki just started working part-time at Anteiku, his friend Hide came to give him a visit. Kaneki told Hide not to sit there only chatting and asked him to order and Hide spoke out that he also came to thank Touka for nursing Kaneki and him after the "car accident." Kaneki remembered the manager had told him that he had fabricated a car accident to explain the injuries that he and Hide received from Nishio. While Kaneki was making Hide's order, Touka warned him to make sure that Hide doesn't find out about him being a ghoul. If Hide found out, she swore she would kill him, to protect their identities as ghouls. While Kaneki was washing the dishes, Yoshimura asked him to come to the second floor. In one of the rooms, the manager showed Kaneki how to eat a sandwich in a way that does not give him the urge to vomit, while Touka watched. Later, two visitors came to Anteiku, Ryouko Fueguchi and her daughter Hinami. The mother saw Kaneki, the new worker, and told Hinami to greet him, and so Hinami did so shyly. Touka greeted Ryouko and Hinami and told them that the manager was waiting for them in the second floor of Anteiku. Then Kaneki found out that both of them were ghouls who could not hunt humans by themselves. While working at Anteiku, Yoshimura suddenly told Kaneki that he should have a mask and asked Touka to take him to get one made on her next day off. Touka became irritated as she did not want to spend her free time with Kaneki, but Yoshimura insisted that he would get lost and scared of Uta. Touka agreed, however she still debated Kaneki's necessity for one. Yoshimura informed her that there was information about investigators in the area and Touka finally understood the situation. Touka agreed to take Kaneki to get his masked made, but threatened to kill him if he was late to the appointed meeting place. During Touka's next day off, Kaneki waited for her at the meeting place, but she was late. When Touka arrived, she greeted Kaneki with a kick, then ignored him for some time as he followed her. They walked for a long time going deep into the city until they reached HySy ArtMask Studio. They entered and at first thought Uta had gone home until he frighted Kaneki from beneath a sheet he was hiding under. Afterwards, Touka formally introduced Kaneki to Uta. Touka waited in the shop until Kaneki's measurements were finished. After they left, Kaneki asked Touka why he needed a mask and she became annoyed that her manager failed to explain something so basic. Touka explained that ghouls wear masks to protect their identities from ghoul investigators. Touka's exams were approaching, so she took some time off from Anteiku to focus on her studies. In her place, Yoshimura asked Kaneki to assist with the collection of food supplies. At some time, Touka came to Anteiku to find that Kaneki and the others were in a meeting after Hinami's mother's death. Touka then got shocked of the news and suggested to revenge Hinami's parents, but the manager refused. Touka ended up alone and went to kill the ghoul investigators who killed Hinami's parents by herself. She succeeded in killing Ippei Kusaba but got wounded by Kureo Mado. When Touka came back to Anteiku, Kaneki noticed her injuries and then went into a conversation about it with Yoshimura. Afterward he went to Touka suggesting she let him treat her. Kaneki told Touka that he did not think the existence of ghoul investigators was bad and that he thought she was in the wrong, however he would be sad if she died and said he also wanted to do something with her. Kaneki asked her to help him get stronger. So the two went practicing underground in V14. Kaneki asked Touka about the place and she replied that it was the place where ghouls used to live. Later they went to the CCG branch office in the 20th ward to give them false information and get more about the situation. There they started talking about the Rc Scan Gate. Before they went back, Kureo Mado saw them and thought there was something off about the two, so he asked to have a meeting with them further inside. He took Kaneki to through Rc Scan Gate, however, the gate did not react to Kaneki. Kaneki thought it had something to do with the human body parts still in him. While Hinami stayed in room in Anteiku, Touka visited her and gave her a newspaper containing the ghoul investigator Ippei's death. Soon after, Hinami disappeared, causing Touka and Kaneki to immediately go out to look for her. Touka found Hinami, alone, holding her mother's detached hand, on the edge of the 20th ward near Kasahara Elementary. Touka then called Kaneki to inform him she had found Hinami. Mado appeared and fought the combined team of Hinami and Touka, and finally he got killed by Touka's finishing attack. Later, Renji Yomo and Kaneki rushed to Hinami and Touka's whereabouts and after finding that everyone was safe, they prepared to go back to Anteiku. Touka said to hurry up and get the body but Renji believed it was best they left immediately since there was a chance someone could arrive at any moment. While they were walking back, Hinami asked if it was right for her to live, shocking Touka but Kaneki answer that he believed Hinami's mother told her to live in her final words, she was confused. At school, Yoriko asked Touka why she was spacing out during class. Touka hastily told her she was suffering stomach pains, hiding the disturbance Mado's death had caused her. Hinami started living in Touka's apartment and later Kaneki visited them worrying about Hinami. Kaneki was then surprised by Hinami's new and bad haircut, causing Touka's embarrassment about his lie that it appeared to be professionally done. Yoriko visited Touka's house, thinking to cheer Touka up with homemade food. She mistook Kaneki for Touka's boyfriend and hurriedly left them alone. Despte knowing it would make her sick, Touka ate all of the food Yoriko prepared for her. Gourmet Arc After Kaneki finished telling about his experience in the Ghoul Restaurant, Touka appeared at the doorway, hesitating to enter because of the injured cockatiel Hinami had adopted and named Hetare. Touka then told Kaneki there was a girl down looking for him and listened in on their conversation in the back alley of Anteiku. Touka later saw Kaneki and Nishiki walking together while she was on her way home, curious as to what they were doing, she followed them. Upon seeing their battle with Tsukiyama, she entered with a surprise attack. Tsukiyama quickly healed from his wound and told Touka that she had become weaker than her past self. Even though the fight continued with her and Kaneki double-teaming Tsukiyama, Tsukiyama managed to overwhelm them with his exceptional battle prowess and what he called superior "fuel," referring to high quality meat he regularly consumed. Both Touka and Kaneki were severely injured, but due to Kaneki's idea for Touka to eat some of his flesh, she was able to regain her strength and manifest her kagune. With her kagune, she managed to defeat Tsukiyama. She intended to kill Kimi Nishino, Nishiki's human girlfriend, to protect their identities as ghouls. Kaneki attempted to dissuade her, likening Kimi to Hide for him and Yoriko for her. However, Kaneki's words failed but she decided against killing Kimi when the human described her incomplete kagune as beautiful. Aogiri Arc Banjou and his followers went to Anteiku in search of Rize by orders of Aogiri Tree's leaders. Touka and Kaneki decided to hear his story, and Banjou informed them about his time with Rize in the 11th ward. However, Banjou soon realized that Kaneki smelled like Rize. He then mistakenly suspects Kaneki to be her boyfriend, thus attacking him, but Kaneki easily knocked him unconscious. When Banjou awakened, Kaneki spoke with him about Rize. Soon after, Ayato Kirishima broke in through the window and had a short confrontation with Touka before Yamori and Nico interrupted. They announced they were ordered to capture Rize herself or "the person who smells like her." Touka and Kaneki put up a fight but Touka was knocked to the ground when she was punched aside by Ayato. He proceeded to mock her about being as weak as their father. Touka retaliated, saying he was wrong, explaining that their father was trying to protect them. However, her kagune was soon overpowered by Ayato's and she was knocked out. Kaneki was knocked out by Yamori as well and they kidnapped him. Ayato convinced Yamori and Nico not to take Touka, saying she would only be a burden. Soon after Kaneki was kidnapped, Yoshimura and Yomo returned to find Touka sitting on the floor, badly injured. Yoshimura, after hearing that Kaneki was kidnapped, announced that Anteiku would be shutting down for a while. After everyone gathered at Anteiku, Touka was overwhelmed with worry for Kaneki. Nishiki asked her to calm down and reassured her that Kaneki was not as weak as he appeared. Soon enough, Yoshimura announced that he doubted they would have anymore contact with Kaneki. Touka's hands trembled in shock at his words. Touka remained completely silent while the majority protested, before proceeding to look up at the manager and declared that if he was not going, then she would go alone. In the end, most Anteiku members were going to Aogiri's 11th Ward Base. During her search for Kaneki, Touka encountered her brother Ayato on the rooftops. Hesitant and overwhelmed at first by the more experienced Ayato. Her battle with Ayato ended after her defeat and Ayato commenced to ripping off the entirety of her kagune. As she began to lose consciousness, Kaneki arrived at the scene after defeating Yamori. Stating that he would kill Ayato if not for him being Touka's little brother, he decided on the compromise of "half-killing" Ayato: breaking half of his total bones. After escaping from the Aogiri hideout with the Anteiku and Banjou group, Touka was uncertain of how to confront Kaneki, and suggested to him to do something about his hair color. Kaneki however replied that he would not return, and interrupted her before she could suggest for her to follow him, and denied her request by giving the excuse that Touka would have to prepare for her college entrance exams that would take place soon. As he told her that he would see her later, she turned and dashed away. Raid of Kanou's Lab After the raid on Kanou's Lab, Kaneki returned to the 20th ward for the second time since the Aogiri arc. Unlike last time, Touka found Kaneki but was too overwhelmed with emotion. She angrily called him selfish and beat him up, angrily telling him she did not need his protection and to not ever return to Anteiku. Later, Touka mused over the encounter, thinking that Kaneki was unlikely to go back after she drove him away. Owl Suppression Operation Touka watched the CCG platoons center the 20th ward. She left her apartment to help Yoshimura but was prevented from doing so by Yomo, who had been tasked to keep her safe. After the Owl Supression Operation, Kaneki went missing and was rumored to have died in the midst of battle among many ghouls. Touka however, believed he was still alive, and held back the tears in her eyes after supposedly hearing the news about his death and the destruction of Anteiku. Auction Touka appeared as a shop manager working in a new cafe called ":re" along with Yomo. When Renji did not greet the customers, she lectured him, and with a clipboard in her hand she prepared to take the order. However, Touka was immediately dumbfounded upon spotting Haise Sasaki unexpectedly. After they gave their order, Touka went back and delivered their coffee. After looking at Sasaki and noticing his tears, Touka gave a sad smile and handed Sasaki a handkerchief to wipe his tears away. She then noticed Sasaki looking at books in the cafe and asked him to read them if he liked. She then asked him what his profession was. Sasaki replying that he was a ghoul investigator and was the Quinx Squad's mentor. She was later seen by Shirazu and Saiko visiting someone at the hospital where Shinohara was admitted, bringing them flowers. She greeted Shirazu as she passed by him and Saiko. Post-Auction A month after the Auction Mopping-up Operation, she was later seen in :re along with Uta, Nishiki, and Yomo when Uta visited the shop during Christmas. After Uta asked them what they wanted to do regarding Kaneki, Touka stated that she would continue doing what she had decided to do as Nishiki and Uta smiled at her response. Rose Extermination Touka was surprised when Shuu Tsukiyama, whom she had not seen for a long time, enters her coffee shop. She was then hounded by the ghoul about Kaneki's memory loss. Tsukiyama suggested that they should work on bringing his memories back. However, Touka and Nishiki disagreed, as bringing Kaneki back would result in him being hunted by the CCG. Touka stated that she would not actively try to bring back his memories, but would readily help him if he came back on his own. She further said that Tsukiyama wanted him back for his own selfish reasons, which he stated he was fine with before leaving. When he left, Nishiki wondered if he would stop. Touka replied that he would not and stated that she understood his feelings. Touka and Yomo are asked for help by Chie Hori in order to save Tsukiyama. They rescued him just in time as he was about to be killed by doves. They took Tsukiyama to a parked van, where Hori and his father were waiting. As Hori explained, Touka called him an idiot before telling him that he should be grateful for the rescue. Post-Rose Extermination Touka watched Sen Takatsuki's press conference on the TV with Yomo at :re, when Takatsuki announced she was a ghoul to the public. Third Cochlea Raid Touka and Yomo accompanied the Gas Masks on their mission to break into Cochlea while incognito. After Arima attacked Ayato, she swooped in and rescued him from Narukami's attack. She, Yomo, and Ayato simultaneously fought Arima, but were powerless against him, they fled to a lower level. After they reached a safe area, Ayato declared to Touka and Yomo that he knew who they were. Touka removed her mask to confront Ayato and they reconciled and she asked him to depend on others. Later, they fought off the personnel and attempted to enter the Control Room, only to find the access card had its credentials removed. Arima attacked them and although Touka meant to block Arima's attack on Yomo, he pushed her aside and took the blow. After Yomo took the blow from Narukami, she attacked Arima with Ayato, but was quickly defeated by the investigator. Sasaki appeared, blocking Arima's attack on Yomo and ordered Ayato to lead the group to the only available escape route. Touka called out to Sasaki using his previous name and told him she would see him later. She left with the others never receiving a response from Sasaki. While on the run, she reunited with Hinami and pinched her on both cheeks to scold her. After they disabled the compactor, the group reunited with Banjou and his crew, and they proceeded in escaping through the compactor. However, Furuta activated the machine, crushing many ghouls who tried to escape from Cochlea. As a part of the group survived, they closed in to the Cochlea's exit, only to be blocked by Mougan Tanakamaru and Kiyoko Aura. As the two investigators bested Ayato in a fight and prepared, Touka shielded her brother from the blow. Her kagune resisted the impact for a brief amount of time, canceling it while producing lightning-like aura. As Banjou's crew and the rest of investigators engaged in a fight and Yomo attacked Mougan, Touka ran to her brother, pleading Banjou to start healing him. Post-Third Cochlea Raid A month following their escape from Cochlea, Touka greeted Kaneki by asking him if he wanted coffee. After Kaneki had commented that it tasted like Yoshimura's and they spoke briefly about the shop, she asked about his hair before the TV announced that Kaneki and Take Hirako were wanted by the CCG. She inquired about how she should address him, receiving his answer of "Kaneki." She confused him when she walked around the counter before slamming Kaneki's face into the counter-top, her eyes hidden. When Yomo entered the room, Kaneki fell to the floor as she exclaimed that she felt better. As they were all set to leave, Touka locked the shop. After Nishiki had leaned on her shoulder as the old Anteiku group gathered, they left to Tsukiyama's place. She was present while Kaneki stated his new goals as the One-Eyed King and what he hoped to accomplish with the title, forming the group, Goat. Later, as the news reported the ghouls' assault, Touka took notice of the Clowns' actions. Clown Siege Later, in preparation for their raid on the CCG Laboratory, Kaneki assigned Yomo and Touka to be part of the communications team, making her disappointed. She told Kaneki she wanted to have a talk with him after he returned, making Nishiki tease her about whether it was going to be a proposal. While the others were in the 22nd ward and the Lab Team had successfully found the Rc suppressants they were looking for, Yomo looked at Touka as she sat alone behind several computer monitors. Post-Clown Siege Following the Siege, Koutarou Amon visited :re and asked for a cup of coffee. The two spoke about Akira Mado, both were afraid of speaking with her - Touka reluctant to visit her unless Amon already had since she killed Akira's father, Kureo Mado. After Amon told her he held no ill feelings for Touka's actions back then, she asks him if he ever wanted to see Akira. Affirming he did, Touka urged him to see her and shared how she would feel, that despite the changes in their lives she would be happy. Amon finished his coffee and told her she was kind. Relationships Ken Kaneki Touka is initially hateful to Kaneki. She was confused to see a half-ghoul and refused to show any compassion to him as he is a former human. During his early days at Anteiku, Touka would often boss him around and chide him for the slightest mistakes. She considered many of the things he did irritating and bothersome. However, she still agrees to trains Kaneki when he wants to become stronger and learn how to use his kagune. After he helps her avenge Ryouko, Touka's attitude towards Kaneki improves and she treats him in a more friendly manner, though she maintains her rough attitude. Touka is one of the closest people to Kaneki in Anteiku, helping him adapt to ghoul life. She often worries for his safety due to his inexperience in the ghoul world and in more than one occasion risked her own life to save him. After Kaneki's rescue and departure from Anteiku, Touka would often wonder of his whereabouts and wanted to meet him again. However, she hated the person he had become after the torture. She shows signs of regret after yelling at and beating Kaneki when he returns to the 20th ward, and still wanted him to return to Anteiku. She later meets Kaneki as he visits :re as Sasaki and she identifies him. He seems to somewhat remember her, as he tears up when he smells her coffee and thinks it reminds him of someone. She believes it would be best if Sasaki does not remember who he was, but she agrees that if his memories come back, he will be welcome in :re. Touka meets Kaneki in Cochlea when he shields them from Arima's onslaught, telling him that she will meet him later. They converse in a friendly manner in :re after the Third Cochlea Raid, before smacking Kaneki onto the tabletop counter. Arata Kirishima Touka, as a child, greatly looked up to her father and was supportive of his ideals. For her father's sake, she and her brother would usually eat human food when offered by neighbors, despite knowing it made ghouls sick. After Arata went missing, she believed in her heart that he would return back. Though, it is unknown if she still continues that belief. As proof Arata's ideals passed on to his daughter, Touka always ate the food Yoriko prepared for her, even though it made her sick because of her ghoul heritage. She would react in anger whenever Ayato would speak ill of him. Despite his absence, she notes every thing that reminds her of her father. Shown during the numerous times others have made her nostalgic, including Kaneki's silhouette while he cooked like her father did in the past and the age of Shouta's father was close to Arata's. Ayato Kirishima As the last surviving member of her family, Touka is responsible for her younger sibling's well being. After Arata went missing she took the burden of raising him in order to follow in her father's footsteps. However, Ayato is devastated and bitter towards humans for how their prejudice against ghouls had torn apart his family. In turn, he has taken a different stance from his father and sister's view on them. Prior to his separation from Touka, he was her constant companion, they would hunt together and fight as a team. That is before he began to act on his own and go where he pleased without her, causing her to incessantly worry about him. Whether something would happen to him or why he was keeping himself separated from her, both bothered her. Following her enrollment into school, he left and Touka would receive word about his rampages in other wards, effecting her deeply and developed her fear of losing those she loves. However, she believed her own character and mistakes were what drove him away. While he disagrees with her ideas on humanity, he still cares for her safety even despite joining Aogiri shown when he refused to let Yamori and Nico to take her as well as Kaneki. Remembering the emotional hurt Touka felt when he turned against his only family, during their first reunion she was anger at him, both with opposite views and what the right thing was. When they reunite again in :re during the Third Cochlea Raid, Touka supports Ayato in his fight against Arima and tells him to rely on her more instead of trying to handle everything himself. Yoshimura During her early teen years, Yoshimura would keep tabs on Touka and her brother. When she would visit Anteiku he would lecture her about being careful and to keep herself aware due to her and Ayato's nightly slaughtering. To this she would often silently drink her coffee and half-ignore him. Occasionally he would irritate her. However some time before Ayato left, he offered her a chance to live in the human society and live a relatively stable life as a student with the condition she works for him. Reacting in surprise at first as if she did not see the point, she still attended school that Yoshimura paid for, and came to cherish and enjoy it, despite the hard work that accompanied it. She agreed to the condition, as she worked as a part-time waitress at Anteiku and completed errands for him regularly, such as getting coffee beans and collecting "food." Yoshimura would tease her occasionally, and is not bothered by her quick outbursts of anger. She does respect him, learning much of her morals from him alongside those learned from her father, in this he became a father figure to her. Renji Yomo Before Touka's employment at Anteiku, Yomo would clean up her and Ayato's messy kills to prevent the CCG from tracking down the two of them. When seeing each other during this time they were silent. However this changed after joining Anteiku, the two formed a good relationship as they worked, unknown to her and Ayato, Yomo is her maternal uncle, the younger brother to their mother, Hikari. In the past, he trained her in combat and knows the majority of her strengths, noticing instantly that she was not in the best condition when they trained along with Kaneki, since she was eating human food prepared by Yoriko. Together, they would be the ones restocking the "food" that Anteiku would offer to the ghouls who were unable to hunt. He speaks to Touka honestly, and did not sugar-coat his words when she attempted to join the others during the Owl Suppression Operation. In Tokyo Ghoul:re, two years after Anteiku's destruction, posing as brother and sister, they opened another cafe called :re. Yoriko Kosaka Despite Yoriko being a human, she is Touka's best friend in high school. An aspiring chef, she would give food to Touka, who always accepted the food even though it made her sick. Even after it affected her in a fight. They promised to "always play together" even after they finished school. Years following the Owl Suppression Operation, Yoriko spoke of Touka, as they have not seen each other since. Hinami Fueguchi Hinami sees her like an elder sister and loves her, so the two of them have a close relationship. Seeing that Hinami has also lost her parents to doves, Touka becomes fiercely protective of Hinami, risking her life to protect her and avenging her mother so her life would not be threatened. She is willing to kill for her, shown when a group of human boys attempted to take her, Touka was seconds from killing them in public, despite the risks of her ghoul nature being discovered by the surrounding crowd. Nishiki Nishio Originally, he and Touka did not get along very well due to territory disputes. After becoming an employee at Anteiku, they continue to butt heads, but the animosity eventually became friendly reffing. After the timeskip, Nishiki is seen at :re, where he and Touka continue to speak with each other in jabs, though it is apparent it is done in a friendly manner. Hideyoshi Nagachika Being a regular customer at Anteiku, Hideyoshi is on good terms with her. He always tries to hit on her which usually leads to comical situations. During Kaneki's employment at Anteiku, Hide would often jokingly lie about his reasons for his frequent visits and would look for her in the shop. This would often startle her and occasionally annoy her, however she was always gracious when handling his orders. After Kaneki had left, their interactions during their conversation were polite, lacking the previous comic relief and Touka was surprised that Kaneki did not even contact Hide and acknowledges him as Kaneki's best friend. Shuu Tsukiyama Touka held negative feeling towards Tsukiyama, having had many confrontations with him when she and Ayato were younger. She described him to Kaneki as a "nasty one" during the Gourmet Arc. Later in :re, she greets him in a more casual manner, and is more patient with him, shown when she calmly tells him why forcing Kaneki's memories to come back would be a bad idea. It can be assumed her views toward Tsukiyama have improved, as she even went to rescue him when his life was endangered near the end of the Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation. Akira Mado Koutarou Amon Shouta When Touka first found Shouta, she first approached him since he reminded her of Ayato when he was younger, therefore she decides to help him. He was content and calmed down around her while she maintained her normal brusque personality. However, after their first meeting and his denial of telling her about his mother, she angrily thought of him as a spoiled child. This changed when Shouta's father told her about the boy's deceased mother, she sympathized with him and understood why he acted the way he did. This connection with him later made her help his father since she did not want Shouta to lose both of his parents like she had lost hers. Later, unsure if Shouta's father had lived or died, she assumed Shouta would hate her if it was the latter, and she found herself unconsciously looking for him. Soon after finding out Shouta's father lived, she joined Anteiku as a part of their staff. Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: Touka is an ukaku ghoul possessing one wing with the ability to harden and dis-harden it at will. *'Ukaku Kagune': During the time of her fight with Shuu Tsukiyama, Touka formed a single ukaku wing and control her kagune with ease. As time passed, Touka gained a second wing with projectiles of a much larger size. Additionally, her kagune stopped the projectiles of Kiyoko's Zebizu and Mougan's Higher Mind, upon emerging, even canceling the attack for a brief moment of time. *'Pseudo-Electrokinesis': Touka's kagune while in use is surrounded by a lightning-like aura, capable of generating electricity that can be utilized in an offensive and destructive manner. *'Superhuman Speed': When engaging Tsukiyama in battle, she traveled at a speed fast enough to make Tsukiyama lose track of her location for a short amount of time. * Superhuman Durability: When fighting Ayato Kirishima during the 11th Ward Battle, Touka maintained consciousness after getting her kagune devoured by her brother. Manga Depiction Touka's Kagune Manga.png|Touka's kagune. Тouka saves Ayato from Kiyoko and Mougan's attack.png|Touka's kagune being used as a shield. Touka's kagune producing lightning-like bolts.png|Lightning-like bolts produced by Touka's kagune. Anime Depiction Touka as Rabbit2.png|Touka's kagune. Touka's crystalized kagune.png|Touka's crystallized kagune. Trivia * In the first character popularity poll, Touka was ranked second. In the latest, she was first. * Touka likes school life and rabbits, but hates ghoul investigators, dimwits, and classical literature. * Touka canonically has black hair, however due to the time it takes to ink, Sui Ishida simply stated to "just imagine she has black hair."Sui Ishida's comments on the icon stickers celebrating '':re'' Chapter 100. * Touka is associated with the number "2," referring to the tarot card The High Priestess (II). * Touka is featured as the "Ace of Clubs" in Tokyo Ghoul Trump. * Touka's kagune can produce lightning-like bolts similar to Narukami, T-Human and Renji Yomo's kagune. * Touka is bad at cutting hair, ruining the bangs of both Hinami and Yomo. Quotes ''Tokyo Ghoul'' * To Kaneki: "Everything is 'terrible?' Don't make me laugh. So what about me... for me, it's been terrible since I was born." * To Kaneki (when he tried to eat Hide): "Seems you've become pretty reprehensible. You dumbass. The pain and hunger drowns out all reason... and it's so painful you'd rather die, right? In order to be released from that agony, it doesn't matter what it takes even if it means using your friend's life, right? And then after you've gobbled him down you'd be left alone to regret it while covered in blood and guts. That's the hunger of a ghoul. That's our destiny. I'm really tired of it... This time I'll help you out." * To Mado: "I think it's because we want to live. Is there something wrong about that? We were all given life and raised. If the only thing we can do is eat people... how can we ever live correctly with a body like this? Even ghouls... even I want to live just like you guys!" * To Kaneki: "There is no reason we have to be protected by you. You pretend you care about other people but in the end, it's all about you. You're just afraid of being alone, aren't you?" * To Yomo: "For the sake of food and anger I've also killed a lot of people!" * To Yoshimura: "Manager, he... is the one who let me go to school. I've always been in his care, he really is like a father..." * To Yomo: "Everything... Everything... For the sake of not losing anything, desperately trying to do something. It's always because I didn't know what to do that I blindly try to live." * To Yomo: "I've had enough... I've had enough... I've had enough." * To Yomo (about Kaneki's disappearance): "He was perplexed over whether he should return to Anteiku. So... he needs to have a place to belong (return to). I... I will believe. I will believe that he will return to Anteiku." ''Tokyo Ghoul: Days'' * To Mayuhara (internally): "What the hell do you know?! It's all because I can't eat, because I could be a target at any time, all because I'm a ghoul! No matter how much I try, there's a wall I can never jump over, and there's happiness that I can never have. But I'm still hanging on to life. Despite it all." * To herself: "I'm bad at sorting out my feelings, and although I try to put on a good front I'm just so incredibly immature. And I hate that about myself." * To herself: "People suck. They're bound by stupid laws, have an idiotic love for groups, and convinced that they're in the right, they lump together those they hurt and drive them out. But though they're weak, some of them care about others; they may be fragile, but they show love to the people who are important to them; they may not have claws or fangs, but they will fight to defend someone. Do ghouls do that? Do I?" * To Yoriko (internally): "...I make idiotic mistakes, and I'm oblivious to the pain of others because I'm too used to pain myself. But you're not like that, Yoriko. I feel calmer just by being around you - that's the kind of presence you have. You're so, so many of the things I'm not." ''Tokyo Ghoul:re'' * To Ayato (about Hinami): "I'm gonna smack her! When you lose sight of yourself, someone's gotta come by and give your cheek a good slap. Otherwise you'll never come to your senses." * To Ayato: "Ayato. You don't need to keep overreaching. You've grown tall enough already. Rely on others for a change. Stop worrying about me, and go protect Hinami." * To Kaneki: "Kaneki... Kaneki, I'll see you later, okay?" References }} Site Navigation Category:Hands-Down